brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Legendary and Mythical Pokémon
Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are Pokémon that are exceptionally rare and often very powerful, generally featured prominently in the legends and myths of the Pokémon world. Many Legendary Pokémon are version mascots in the core series games. Mythical Pokémon were originally considered to be Legendary Pokémon as well, but they were implied to be different from Legendary Pokémon in side series game Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, and later officially separated in another side series game Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Characteristics Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are renowned for their stats and performance in battles. Many of these Pokémon are worshipped as gods by particular groups of people in the Pokémon world, due to the fact that these particular Pokémon have unique powers and representation of different items; an example would be Groudon, who represents the lithosphere and supposedly has expanded the land. In the core series games, most of these Pokémon can only be captured once - the player would have to trade for more if he or she wanted more of them. If the players failed to capture them, they may only have a second chance after defeating the Regional Pokémon League. However, in Pokémon Brick Bronze, Legendary and Mythical Pokémon battled in Set Encounters are available as Roaming Pokémon from version 0.10 update on 20th January, 2017 onwards, regardless if the player succeeds or fails at capturing the Pokémon during the initial encounter. Given the extremely slim chance of bumping into them as Roaming Pokémon though, players are still recommended to save beforehand and turn off Autosave, just to secure a chance for getting the Legendary or Mythical Pokémon during the initial Set Encounter. However, Legendary and Mythical Pokémon which are not found via battles will not be available as Roaming Pokémon. The three Lake Guardians Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf can be dug up as Fossilized Eggs in Lagoona Trenches, and they are also the only Legendary Pokémon available in Eggs, while multiple Manaphy can be obtained by picking up Manaphy Eggs washed ashore when the event is held on Rosecove Beach. Legendary and Mythical Pokémon cannot evolve, other than the newly introduced Cosmog family. They also cannot breed, except the "Sea Guardians" Phione and Manaphy, both producing Phione Eggs when bred with Ditto. In the Pokédex for each generation portion, Mythical Pokémon typically appear at the very end of the game, and Legendary Pokémon immediately before them, except Victini, which appears right before Unova Starter Pokémon. Strategy Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are notorious for having extremely low catch rates. To catch them, start by throwing a Quick Ball, which has 5× catch rate in the first turn. If it fails, weaken the Pokémon with attacks that should not be able to make it faint, until its health bar is in red. Inflicting a status condition like paralysis or sleep also increases the catch rate, but players are strongly discouraged from burning or poisoning the Pokémon in order to prevent knockouts. Once the Pokémon is in critical health and is asleep, paralyzed or frozen, start throwing the most effective Poké Balls according to the situation until it is caught. For example, Dusk Balls are the most effective at night or in caves with the 3.5× catch rate. Elemental Balls can also be good backups by using the Pokémon's type to the player's advantage, but they cost double the price of Dusk and Quick Balls while having the same catch rate of a Dusk Ball in maximum effect. Many veteran Pokémon Trainers would also stock on Timer Balls as a last resort, because the catch rate of Timer Balls gradually increases as the battle drags on, capping at 4× after 10 turns; however, Timer Balls are not available in Pokémon Brick Bronze currently. is a widely used attack for catching Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, because it is a unique attack that will never render the opponent unable to battle, although it does not affect Ghost-type Pokémon. TM54 False Swipe is available for purchase in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace for 45 BP. Certain Pokémon may also learn this move via . Legendary Pokémon Here is a list of Legendary Pokémon which have appeared in-game. Italics indicate that the Legendary Pokémon can only be seen. Mythical Pokémon Here is a list of Mythical Pokémon which have appeared in-game. Italics indicate that the Mythical Pokémon can only be seen as of now. Hoopa is the game mascot of Pokémon Brick Bronze and is mentioned a few times in-game, before eventually being summoned in Demon's Tomb**. **As the Prison Bottle is destroyed, Hoopa is '''incapable of interchanging between its forms'. Hoopa Unbound caught in Demon's Tomb will NOT revert into Hoopa Confined even after 3 days have passed or retrieving from PC. On the other hand, successfully catching Hoopa Unbound unlocks Hoopa Confined as Roaming Encounter, which CANNOT transform into Hoopa Unbound if captured.'' Trivia *Phione's status as a Mythical Pokémon is currently disputed, with several pieces of evidence and even official statements often contradicting each other's viability. Category:Pokémon